Night of Blood and Sakura
by DIGITALRANDOMNESS
Summary: Lack of Better title. lol This is a KenXKari one-shot I wrote. Kari is stabbed and is bleeding heavily on a seemingly deserted subway. Who should come to her rescue but Ken Ichiouji? Complete!


**Cullen: Hi! This is just a little KenXKari one shot I wrote! I've been planning it for a while and the only reason I got to finish it was for an ELA assignment at school.**

**Canada: Please enjoy.**

Night of Blood and Sakura

By DIGITALRANDOMNESS

The brown haired girl raced around the building's corner, gasping heavily. Pain and exhaustion began to overwhelm her but she knew she couldn't stop. It was late at night and the girl, Kari Kamiya, had been doing a project for school at her friend Yolei Inoue's house since they were supposed to work together.

She gripped her shoulder, it was bleeding heavily. The result of a knife wound. As she left her friend's house a man had stabbed her and tried to steal her purse but she was able to get away before he could.

Unfortunately, he decided to chase the fourteen year old girl to accomplish his 'mission'. Kari glanced behind her as she ran through Odaiba, Japan's deserted streets; the man was far behind her but still was running.

Kari ran as fast as she could but the running was opening her wound more. The subway station came into view, it was open. '_The subway! I could take the subway to get away from the jerk!' _she thought frantically to herself.

Kari rushed down the stairs and quickly pulled her sweater out of her backpack and put it over her shoulders to hide some of the blood. She came up to the ticket window.

"I need one ticket going anywhere! Hurry, I'm being chased!" she hissed to the person behind the booth who swiftly pulled out a ticket for one of the trains, told her to get on Track 4 and he would call the engineer to tell him to depart as soon as possible once she got .

She thanked him, hastily threw five dollars onto the counter, and started running once again to get to the platform. She was about to hop on to the fourth coach, thankful that the ticket-booth guy hadn't noticed she was bleeding, when all of a sudden she felt a piercing sensation in her thigh as the same knife that had stabbed her earlier was thrust deep into her skin. Kari let out a shriek of pain and fell over.

"I finally caught you!" the malevolent, blonde man who had been chasing her crooned in a creepy Russian accent, "Hand it over!" He ripped Kari's purse off her uninjured arm and attempted to pull the knife out of her unsuccessfully. "Guess it went pretty deep…" he muttered and gripped its handle firmer. Kari cringed as the jagged edges of the blade tore into her skin as it was yanked out. "There we go!" the Russian hissed angrily before he took off, back into the nighttime air above.

Kari painfully got to her feet and stumbled onto the train and fell down on the floor in the middle of the car, she lay there on the cold metal floor all alone. No-one else was in it and the electric door behind her closed. Tears flowed down Kari's red cheeks and mixed with the pool of blood that had formed underneath her.

"This is probably my darkest hour ever. I'm going to die here, I just know it," she whimpered.

A door at the end of the car slowly opened and a boy about her age stepped in, "Hey, I heard a shriek. Is everyone okay-," the raven-haired boy froze at the sight of the girl lying sprawled on the ground. Kari recognized the voice of the boy, her friend Ken Ichijouji. "Kari!" he gasped and sprinted over to her.

He kneeled down next to her, "Oh God, you've been hurt really badly! Hang on just a second I'll help you!" Ken whipped his backpack off his back and dug through it quickly until he found a first aid kit.

Without hesitation he opened the kit and pulled the sweater off of Kari's shoulder. He rolled her onto her back to make it easier for him to dress her incisions. He took a cloth-like object out of the kit and pressed it against her shoulder where she was bleeding the most. Minutes past and the agony in Kari's shoulder began to cease and stopped bleeding. Then, Ken patched up her bleeding leg.

A while passed and Kari's blood finally stopped gushing out. With Ken's help, she's been able to walk over to a bench and sit down. Ken sat down too and set the first-aid kit at their feet.

"What happened to you?" Ken asked, trying to ignore the fact that her cherry-blossom perfume smelled beautiful.

"W-Well I was coming home from Yolei's house and some dude, who's from Russia I'm guessing because of his voice, tried to steal my purse and stabbed me. I-I got away and ran here but he caught up, cut me again and took my money, cell phone, and my homework." Kari hesitated for a moment. "That assignment in my purse counts for twenty percent of my final grade, losing it's going to have a bad effect on my average…"

"Um… I think you have more to worry about than school," Ken suggested, indicating to her shoulder which was starting to bleed again.

Kari pressed the palm of her hand against it, "Thank you for helping me," she said quietly and smiled.

"That's what friends are for. Right?"

Kari nodded. "So where will the subway stop next. I have to get home."

Ken hesitated. "My stop across the river is the last one."

Kari paled. "Uh-oh…"

Ken thought for a second. "Uh… you could always stay at my place for the night…"

"I-I don't know…"

"Well my dad's car is getting work done on it, and the subway is closing. Think about it, stay at a friend's house or walk home and risk meeting someone else on the 30 mile hike whose intentions might be worse than robbing you," Ken elucidated kindly.

Kari hesitated nervously; she knew she could trust Ken. He was one of her best friends after all. "Can I borrow your cell phone?"

"Gonna call home and tell your brother?" Ken asked as the train began to sway back and forth as it entered the underwater tunnel. He took his black and silver phone out of his pocket.

Kari nodded and dialed her phone number, "_Hello_?" she heard her older brother's voice on the other end.

"Uh-hey Onii-Chan (Onii-Chan= Big Brother in Japanese) it-it's Kari…"

_"Kari! Where the heck are you it's almost 11 o'clock at night!" _Taichi Kamiya growled angrily over the receiver. _"Do you know how worried I've been?"_

Kari recapped what had happened and explained Ken's suggestion, she left out the part about her essay and the negative affect it would probably have on her science grade_. "U-um…. Er… okay… but I swear to God, if anything happens-"_ Tai stated, frustrated.

"Tai! It's Ken we're talking about! You know him!" Kari hissed. Ken was always quiet and shy, he would never do anything to upset his friends. "Are mom and dad worried too?"

_"They're asleep. They told me if you weren't home by eleven, I should wake them up and call the police or something." _

"Well you know where I am and what the situation is… just tell them I'm alright and that I'm staying at a friend's house," Kari said quietly.

Tai sighed, _"Okay fine_." He sounded slightly worried. "_Just a warning, you're probably going to get in trouble. Later sis."_

"Alright than. Sayonara, Tai," Kari said and hung up.

She handed the phone over to Ken. "Well I'm in some hot water but it's better than death. By the way, when did you start carrying around a first-aid kit?"

"Joe gave it to me for my birthday, remember? In case I ever hurt myself playing soccer again?" he replied.

"Good ol' Joe. Always looking out for his friends," Kari sighed, remembering he'd given one to her for Christmas. "Hey, your parents won't mind if I stay the night will they?"

Ken hesitated, "No, they're pretty good about that kind of thing. Davis ends up staying at least twice a week," he replied. It was true, his best friend was almost always there at least two nights a week, thankfully only on weekends.

"How come you're out so late?" Kari questioned. "Er… sorry, I didn't mean to sound bossy…."

Ken snickered, "It's okay. I was coming back from my aunt's house. She lives out in Tokyo."

The two friends were silent the rest of the way to Ken's hometown. The subway stopped about five minutes of eleven, Kari picked up her sweater and Ken grabbed his backpack and first-aid kit and they departed the train.

"Thanks again for helping me," Kari whispered once they entered the park.

"Again, no problem," Ken smiled.

"Is there anything I could do in return?"

Ken stopped and thought for a second. "Would you like to go to dinner and a movie with me tomorrow since it's a Teacher Development day at both of our schools?"

Kari blushed, she hadn't expected that. Actually, she thought Ken wouldn't want anything in return. "Sure! Would you tell me why?"

Ken blushed too, "I uh… sort of have a crush on you…." he stated quietly.

Kari blushed again and giggled, "Well that's a coincidence isn't it. I've had a crush on you for a while."

Ken gazed into her eyes, they were chocolate brown and were glistening in the lights of the city.

"Kari would you like to be my girlfriend?" Ken asked shyly.

"Of course," Kari smiled at him for a moment before doing something that shocked them both. She kissed him.

Ken's eyes widened, but he returned it after a moment.

When they broke apart, they began walking toward Ken's apartment, this time holding hands as the Sakura Cherry-blossom petals fell slowly around them.

Both of them were looking forward to tomorrow and the days that would follow.

_The End_

**Cullen: Okay, now that that's done why not review? The button isn't even an inch below these words, you KNOW ya wanna press it! ^^**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
